


Crossing a Bridge

by JadelynTate



Series: Darcy Eppes-Granger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Post-Thor (2011), Real Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: Darcy still hasn't told Jane or Eric her secret but someone else finds out.





	Crossing a Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you go read the first part in this story otherwise some things will not make any sense. :)

It had been weeks since the attack in New Mexico, since Coulson had confronted her about who her family was. And to the agents growing agitation, she still hadn’t told Jane or Eric. 

Mostly it was because she honestly wasn’t sure how—Jane had referenced Charlie and Larry and even Amita’s work more than once in the past and Darcy had never mentioned her connection to them then. How was she supposed to do so now? 

Also, she found the agent’s reaction to it all really really funny. 

“You know, Alan warned me about this when I asked his permission to marry you,” Colby said over the phone as they talked. Darcy had been waiting for data in the computer so she’d decided to see if her hubby was available to talk. He had been given the day off, though he wouldn’t explain why just that he was fine, and now they’d been on the phone for hours. 

“Dad warned you about what?” she asked skeptically, eyes flickering over to where Eric and Jane had been arguing about something for almost fifteen minutes now. As she watched, Jane scribbled something on the white board before Eric erased it and wrote something else. Oddly enough, it reminded her of Charlie and Larry when they’d get into one of their rare arguments on the applications of science or mathematics. 

“On your sense of humor,” he replied with a wry tone. “Something about you imitating the worse aspects of Don and Charlie when it came to what you found funny.” 

She grumbled slightly but didn’t actually have a leg to stand on in this regard so she let it go. It wasn’t like he was _wrong_. There was a reason she and Ian Edgerton got along so well, after all. 

“Seriously though, how am I supposed to tell them?” she asked quietly. “I mean, what am I supposed to say, ‘oh, by the way, you know the people you’ve been drooling over? I’m related to them!’” 

“Has she really been drooling over them?” he asked skeptically. 

“More or less,” she said. “Remember, she’s a scientist. All of them get their jollies on theorems and theories and hypothesis.” 

“That is more than I needed to know about your brother and his wife,” Colby said and she could practically feel the face he was making. 

She cackled. “Oooh, did you accidentally walk in on them again?” she cooed and then laughed brightly when Colby grumbled something about lingerie on the floor. “Look at this way, Colb, at least it wasn’t Robin.” 

Colby grumbled some more but didn’t respond. They both knew that it would have been ten times worse if it was Robin, if only because she was his bosses wife as well as his sister-in-law.

“Hey, Lewis, who you talking to?” 

Darcy yelped, falling out of her chair and dropping her phone in the process. Clint Barton swooped in and picked it up, looking at the screen. The picture was from the last time she’d been home, when she’d found Colby passed out at the dining room table and drooling on some paperwork. It was a good thing the name wasn’t on the picture, as Colby was “Hubba Hubby” in her contacts. Over the line, she could just make out her husband demanding to know if she was alright. Clint’s eyes narrowed on her phone before he pressed what turned out to be the speaker button. 

“--arcy, baby, you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, getting to her feet. “Hold on a minute, Colb, I fell out of my chair because some idiot decided to scare me. Clint, give me back my phone!” 

“Granger, that you?” Clint asked instead, moving a hand to keep her just out of reach. She stopped, stunned, as she stared at him. He just kept inspecting the picture, head tilted and an amused smirk on his face.

“Barton, why the hell are you scaring my—scaring Darcy?” Colby answered after a few minutes. Darcy saw Clint’s eyes narrow at the slip. Colby continued, sounding bewildered. “Also, why the hell are you in New Mexico? Last I heard you were in a SHIELD outfit based out of DC.” 

“Protection detail for Dr. Foster,” Clint replied. He frowned. “How you know Lewis?”

Darcy glanced across the room and saw Jane and Eric were still arguing and had actually gotten to the point where Eric kept taking all the dry erase markers out of Jane’s hands so she couldn’t scribble on his own writing. She turned back to Clint. 

“He’s my husband,” she said quietly and Clint’s eyebrows went straight into his hairline. “And I haven’t figured out how to tell Jane or Eric yet so please keep your mouth shut.”

The trio were quiet for a few seconds, Clint clearly digesting this new piece of information and Darcy and Colby waiting to see what his reaction would be. Then Colby broke the silence. 

“Darce, Darling, I think you figured out how to tell people,” he said. “Though maybe ease them into it a bit more next time, yeah?” 

“Shut up, asshole,” she muttered and Clint shook his head. 

“I thought you married some NSA genius’ sister,” he said quietly, moving closer so the two could talk quieter and not be overheard as easily. “That’s what Finn told me last time I saw him.” 

“How’d Finn find out?” Colby asked, confused. “I haven’t talked to him in years.” 

“Miller,” Clint replied simply.

“Ah, yeah, ran into him a couple months after the wedding,” Colby said, realization in his voice. 

“Okay, as interesting as this is, I need some answers,” Darcy said, hands going to her hips. “Like how you two know each other.”

“Army,” Colby and Clint chorused. 

Darcy stared at them. “You were in Afghanistan together,” she said accusingly. “That’s why you looked familiar when I first met you, you’re in Colby’s picture! The one squatting on top of the jeep.” 

“Sorry, I’m still stuck on the whole genius’ sister deal,” Clint said. Darcy glanced at Jane, who was now jumping up and down and trying to reach the markers Eric was holding above her head. Grinning, she turned back to Clint. 

“I was born an Eppes,” she said simply, wondering if he’d get it, and Clint’s eyes widened before another look of confusion crossed his face. 

“If you were born an Eppes and married Granger, why are you a Lewis?” he asked, bewildered. 

She paused, wondering what to tell him. There was a very good reason why she went by Lewis still but she also knew that Colby hadn’t told any of his old unit about him having been a spy, though they all knew about Dwayne turning. She decided to let Colby try and answer that, hoping also that he wasn’t doing the same thing with her. 

“My fault,” Colby said after a moment. She heard him take a deep breath. “You know how Dwayne turned?” 

“Yeah…” Clint said, eyes narrowing and a familiar ugly twist coming to the man’s lips. Seriously, did all army guys get that expression when they talked about traitors?

“Well, he tried getting me to join him but I reported him instead…and then they asked me to, uh, well…” Colby trailed off, obviously not sure how to say it. From Clint’s expression, what he _had_ said was enough. 

“When he died, it was said it was cause he was saving the life of a man who’d been trying to find the mole in the DOJ through him,” Clint said slowly. “That was you?” 

“Yeah,” Colby said simply. He sighed. “Obviously I couldn’t say anything to you guys but…” 

“He approached me too, when he found out I went to SHIELD,” Clint cut him off. “SHIELD offered to let me turn triple on it but was told they already had someone on his tail.” 

Colby huffed over the phone and Darcy winced, wishing she could be there to at least hold his hand. “Dwayne was an idiot,” her husband said. “Sometimes I think he was trying to get caught—you know he approached Miller too?” 

Clint snorted. “You may be right about him wanting to be found out,” he said. “He approached the three men in our unit least likely to join him and most likely to turn him in.” 

They went quiet then, both men obviously thinking of their old unit and the men they’d served with, both good and bad.

“So, I take it you go by Lewis for safety then?” Clint finally said, looking at her. She startled before nodding. 

“Not just cause of Colby doing the right thing,” she said and heard a snort over the phone. “Don’s pissed off enough people too…and some guys tried grabbing me a few years ago because they thought Charlie would do some math for them to get me back. Apparently they didn’t get the memo on how entrenched with the FBI we are. They were not even remotely prepared for the assault on the warehouse they had me in. One guy literally pissed his pants when he saw Don, Colby, and Ian come barging in, Liz one step behind them.” 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Ian?” he asked. “Not Ian Edgerton?” 

“I’ve known him almost as long as Don has,” she agreed with a smirk. “Some days I think he forgets I’m not his little sister too.” 

Clint and Colby both snickered. “Well, at least you’ve got some backing for all the shit here,” the SHIELD agent said, waving a hand around. He paused and then smirked. “Though I’d suggest keeping your FBI connection as quiet as you can with the other guys—SHIELD and them don’t get on at all, if you know what I mean.” 

Darcy grinned. “I’ve been told about Don having to work with iPod Thief and how they clashed,” she said and Clint and Colby both burst out laughing. 

“That’s the understatement of the year, Lewis,” Clint said, straightening back up. “I’m not sure who wanted to kill the other one more, Coulson or Eppes. And you always know if Coulson's being sent to the LA field office because he gets this constipated look on his face.”

Darcy laughed. 

A crash interrupted them then and they turned to find Eric and Jane had disappeared. Moving slightly to the right, she found Jane struggling with Eric on the floor, spewing profanity as she fought with him over the marker. 

“Think she realizes she could just use paper and pencil?” Clint asked after a moment of them watching. 

“You obviously haven’t been around scientists a lot,” she drawled, holding up her phone and snapping a few photos. “Logic tends to take a backseat sometimes when they’re impassioned.” 

“Dare I ask what happened?” Colby asked just as she got a great shot of Jane biting Eric’s arm to get him to let go.

“I’ll send you the pictures later,” she promised with a snicker as the two finally realized they had an audience. “Let me call you back, Colb.” 

“Will do,” he laughed and they hung up. Darcy tucked her phone in her back pocket and placed her hands on her hips, unconsciously imitating her father when he had to break up her niece and nephew’s fights. 

“If you two are done, I think the data is almost finished,” she said in her best adult tone. Eric and Jane sheepishly got to their feet, Clint snickering just behind her. “Seriously, how old are you two, twelve?” 

Eric and Jane looked at her, looked at each other, down to the markers in their hands, and then back at each other. Behind her, she could feel Clint slip the phone out of her pocket just as the two scientists rushed her. 

“What are you—Hey!” she yelped as they started writing all over her. She swatted at them but it had little effect. 

“Stop that! I’m not a white board! Help! Clint! Stop it! HELP! ...CLINT, ARE YOU FILMING THIS?!” 

~~*~~

Colby was at the Craftsmen for a family barbecue when he got a text message. Picking up his phone, he saw it was actually two texts. The first said simply it was Clint and if he wanted to keep in touch, this was his number. The second was a video. Curious, he opened it up.

Almost immediately he had to find a seat to sit down on as his wife’s screeching filled the room, yelling about how she wasn’t a white board and how Barton was going to be murdered in his sleep if he kept filming and didn’t help her. On screen, she was rolling around as Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig, dry erase markers in each hand, scribbled all over her. Despite the profanity spewing from Darcy’s mouth, all three were grinning. 

“Is that Darcy?” Alan, Don, and Charlie all perked up, obviously recognizing the screeching. Colby was laughing too hard to actually say anything so he just thrust the phone at Amita and bent down to put his head between his legs to try and control himself. It wasn’t working, especially since he could still hear her swearing. 

Within seconds the entire family was laughing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially a series. Woohoo!


End file.
